Confessions
by Seabound
Summary: Some do it through words. Others by actions. But Ian Kabra gets his chance to confess to Amy Cahill... thanks to a glass of lemonade. Amy/Ian Amian/Iamy


**Author's Note:** So... I really should be updating_ To Forgive_, but I had a burst of inspiration while watching _Blue's Clues_ (don't ask me why I was). Anyway, this takes place a week after Amy breaks up with Evan, after finding out that he's a Vesper (duh!). She's eighteen, and well, I won't spoil anything further.

**Disclaimer: **I, AmberCahill, only own the ideas, plot, and words written below. The characters of this fanfic belong to the authors of _The 39 Clues_. If the need to contact me arises, please leave it in the reviews - I don't PM (Private Message).

1.

Lush grass spread across the lawn for acres; Grace's property was truly huge. Flower beds were full, and their sweet fragrance wafted with the soft, spring breeze. Willows created a canopy of shadow, protecting the pines beneath them from the warm rays of sunlight. Vehicles lined the twisted driveway, leading into the garage, and the pathway into the mansion was empty. The backyard, though, was filled with lounging teenagers that were eager to take advantage of the beautiful April day, just before the sweltering heat of summer arrived. Everyone was relaxed, except for one Cahill girl.

It was an off place to be sitting; leaning against the oaks a few yards away from the side of the house, but nonetheless, it made a great place to read. However, her books were thrown in a sloppy pile at her feet, and she had pulled her knees to her chest. Her shining, red hair was pulled into a messy bun, and she doted skinny jeans, sandals, and a light green, sleeveless, button-down top. Her appearance was perfectly fine, but if one were to move closer, they would notice the red tinge in her usually happy eyes.

Amy Cahill wasn't usually one to mope, but when betrayal was involved, a bit of self-pity often occurred. After all, who would think that _Evan_ of all people would be a Vesper? Thankfully his plan to stop them from helping the hostages had failed (they were rescued, healed, and now, scars were fading), but it was just now that they received the list of Vespers and saw his name at the top. Just like that, the adorkable boyfriend was gone and in for Madrigal questioning. Nellie had stopped the others from their _I told you so! _remarks, and even though Amy was thankful for that, she wanted someone to blame her. Instead, everyone acted cautious around her as if she would break.

She tugged at the grass, winding it around her fingers and braiding the blades as her grandmother had taught her. She just needed a few minutes to organize her thoughts, that's it. Her brain felt like a mess, as if a tornado had blown through it and scattered her thoughts, leaving her to clean up the mess, and file everything away. She heard hollers of "Get me some lemonade, too, Cobra!" from the back, but she didn't move, thinking whoever it was would use the back door.

"Amy?"

Her eyes met the ones of her accented visitor, and he gave her a small smile, amber eyes glittering with concern. She smiled back, moving her books and patting the ground to invite him to sit. He was hesitant, probably doubting if the dirt was worthy of getting his blue polo shirt (that went perfectly with the cinnamon skin and muscular arms), and his dark jeans (she could believe her eyes), but he obliged, sitting next to her. They both stared ahead, giving sneaking side-long glances at each other.

"You know, there's a back door," she said, breaking the silence.

He chuckled. "Why? Want me to leave?"

"No!" she stammered, her complexion turning pink, "Th-that's not what I-I meant!"

He shot her a playful smirk. "I'm just joking. Daniel broke the door handle."

"How did he manage to do _that_?" she asked.

"He claimed he fell, and need something to catch himself. Natalie claims that he's to fat for a door handle to support his weight."

She laughed, a small bell-like sound; the first laugh in days. "Well, she's right. Dan is getting way to old to be doing something so silly."

"Tell that to him," Ian scoffed.

The two fell into silence again, but unlike ones with Jake, or Evan, this one was comfortable. A nice, long silence in which they could hear the rustling of branches, and the chirping of busy birds about their business. Ian crossed his long (after all, he was nearly six feet) legs at the ankle in front of him, and Amy couldn't help but notice that he was getting restless; the way he kept moving his feet. In fact, she was too, her Cahill instinct kicking in when she felt the hand that supported him upright near her back. She knew he wasn't stupid enough to pull that move and touch her, but it was making her squirm. A few moments later, he crisscrossed his legs, starting to crumple a stray leave nearby.

"You know, there was something I was meaning to tell you," he said, his tone quiet.

She turned to look at him, creasing her forehead. There was a rare, red on his cheeks, and he refused to meet her gaze. "Mmhmm?"

"I've actually been meaning to tell you this four years ago, ever since we were fourteen," he said. "If you remember, we were going to visit you a few months after the clue hunt."

Amy cringed at the memory; he had called later, rudely stating they were staying in London. She found out later that Isabel had paid him a visit. She nodded, staring back at the grass.

"And I'm sorry for that. I didn't want anyone to know about what happened that night, not even Natalie. In fact, she was rather angry when she _did_, and her anger is rather... dangerous."_  
_

"Ian, if your apologizing, I'm going to tell you again, I forgive you for _everything_. The Clue Hunt, Korea, and everything else," she said, now knowing that even though he knew she'd forgiven him, he didn't forgive himself.

He coughed awkwardly. "That's not it. I know you did, but... I'm not sure if I can get past all the horrible things I've done. Either way, I admire the way you let things go, they way you've forgiven _everyone_. And... that's just one of the things I admire about you."

Her eyes widened slightly, and a blush spread cross her face and neck, heating her whole body. She bit her lip, not sure where this was leading, and wrung her hands. Where was the smooth, Ian Kabra that sweet talked girls? How about the one that shamelessly flirted, taking his power and good looks to his advantage?

"I need you to know that I've changed," he said, his hands crumbling and ripping apart grass nervously, "and that I'm trying. We're all trying, and the past is a really hard thing to overcome."

He cleared his throat. "And I was wondering," his heart beat rapidly, hammering against his chest, and he could hear the sound clearly in his ears. "If you'd like to be more than friends?"

He gave a loud sigh, and she swore she heard him mutter, "_Well that was difficult_."

Time seemed to stop right there, and Amy's jaw dropped. It was her turn for the rapid beating of her heart, and she knew she had to say something. It probably wasn't the time to crack a joke (especially the 'best friend' ones Dan would use when a girl asked him out and he wanted to decline). It probably wasn't appropriate to stay or leave either. And of all things, Amy Cahill was _not_ a coward, and she faced her challenges head on.

Ian slowly rose. "I understand if you don't - "

"_No!_" she exclaimed, standing up quickly. Realizing what she said, she added, "I-I mean that's not what I meant. No... the answer wasn't 'no', but... Uh, I have no idea how to say this and, well... Ugh!"

She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer, her lips colliding with his. It was the stupidest and more daring thing she had ever done, but she was glad. Her body buzzed, and she felt as if she was a firecracker that had gone off, exploding with a _bang! _and filled with colors and light. Ian took a moment to come over his shock, and his arms encircled her in his embrace. The scent of musky clove overrode her senses, and she pulled away for air, beet red.

"S-sorry," she murmured, looking at her feet.

He laughed, staring at her. "I'm going to take that as a yes?"

"Yes!" she replied quickly, avoiding saying anything that would make her seem further stupid.

A third voice added to the conversation, and they spun around. "_Finally_! You two are so pathetic. That took simply forever."

Before them stood the Cahill Clan; the Wizards, Starling triplets, the Holts, Dan, Natalie, and Nellie. Natalie look exasperated and relieved, as if she was waiting for this day her whole life. The rest looked shocked, pleased, and impressed, but then there was Dan.

"_Where's my lemonade_?"


End file.
